When a solid state imaging device with a larger area than the exposure field of an exposure apparatus is manufactured, split exposure has conventionally been used which splits the solid state imaging device into a plurality of areas and exposes each split area (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in order to improve the aperture ratio of a solid state imaging device, a stacking technology has conventionally been used which forms a pixel circuit including a pixel array unit and a signal processing circuit respectively in different semiconductor substrates, stacks the two semiconductor substrates, and connects them electrically (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In addition, if, for example, a solid state imaging device with the stacked structure having an area larger than the exposure field of an exposure apparatus is manufactured, split exposure is performed on each semiconductor substrate.
Moreover, a technology has conventionally been proposed which prevents moisture from entering a multi-core semiconductor device that can be separated into small units, through a mutually connected wire connecting between the cores when detached into the small units (see, for example, Patent Document 3).